Pengorbanan Terakhir
by Whilda Nilam
Summary: Kisah cinta dua hati yang tak sadar akan perasaan benci yang kini tumbuh menjadi perasaan ... Cinta?/Author baru, mau baca?


***PENGORBANAN TERAKHIR***

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini bukan milik saya. Tapi ide cerita murni milik saya.**

* * *

Di suatu pagi, Hyunmi sedang bersiap untuk ke sekolah, hari ini merupakan hari pertama sekolahnya tapi dia sudah menjalani MOS dan dia sekarang resmi menjadi siswa Gangnam High School. Di perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan Hyemi, dia sudah kenal dengan Hyemi sejak SMP.

"Hyemi!" serunya

"Eh, Hyunmi! Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini. Ayo berangkat sama-sama."

"Ayo!" jawab Hyunmi.

Mereka berjalan ke sekolah, karena kebetulan sekolah mereka jaraknya dekat dengan rumah. Setelah sekitar 15 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Mereka melihat daftar kelas yang akan menjadi kelas mereka, dan ternyata mereka satu kelas. Dan setelah melihat daftar kelas mana mereka akan masuk, mereka segera menuju ke kelas!

"Wah! Senangnya kita bisa sekelas lagi!" seru Hyemi seraya memeluk Hyunmi.

"Iya aku juga sangat senang!"

Bel pun berbunyi.

"Halo selamat pagi anak-anak. Saya wali kelas kalian. Panggil saya guru Kim. Mengerti?" ucap Ibu Guru dengan senyum manisnya

"Iya Bu" jawab murid serentak.

Setelah melewati beberapa jam pelajaran, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Hyunmi, ayo ke kantin" ajak Hyemi.

"Nanti saja. Aku belum lapar." Jawab Hyunmi malas.

"Sudahlah! Apa kau masih mau berkutat dengan buku-buku yang sangat membosankan? Apa kau tidak mau berkeliling hanya untuk sekedar melihat sekolah kita?" marah Hyemi sambil menunjuk buku-buku yang ada di meja Hyunmi.

"Waktu MOS kan sudah?" tolak Hyunmi.

"Ayolah! Temani aku!" rengek Hyemi, seraya menarik tangan Hyunmi.

"Tap.. Tapi.. Ini….!" Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Hyunmi langsung di tarik keluar kelas oleh Hyemi.

Mereka pun berkeliling sekolah, lalu pergi ke kantin. Di kantin mereka bertemu dengan Donghae. Donghae adalah musuh Hyunmi sejak SMP karena Donghae sering menjahili Hyunmi, Hyunmi pun juga begitu. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tapi, tatapan kebencian.

"Yak kau! Ngapain liat-liat! Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku eoh?" Hyunmi dengan percaya diri mengatakan hal itu pada Donghae. Tapi, ternyata dia tidak sadar apa yang dia katakan.

"Ah? Apa menyukaimu? Mungkin nanti jika berjalan sendiri sepatu mu itu, baru aku menyukaimu. Kau tau artinya itu ha? Itu sangat mustahil." Balas Donghae.

Bodoh sekali aku, kenapa aku mengatakan itu! Aish! Mau taruh dimana mukaku ini. Batin Hyunmi

"Yak! Itu mungkin saja! Dasar bodoh!" lawan Hyunmi

"Sudah-sudah! kalian berdua serlalu saja berantem. Kalian sudah SMA masih saja seperti anak SMP." Hyemi menceramahi keduanya.

"Hyemi, dia duluan yang selalu mencari masalah." Hyunmi membela dirinya.

"Hyunmi, sudahlah! Aku lapar lebih baik sekarang kita makan saja. Aku sudah sangat sangat lapar."

"Ayo Hyemi! Dan kau Donghae, awas kalau kau cari masalah denganku."

Mereka pun meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae juga pergi meninggalkan kantin. Dia menuju taman dekat danau di belakang sekolah. Dia merenung sendiri. Sebenarnya Donghae menyukai Hyunmi, maka dari itu dia selalu mencari masalah dengan Hyunmi karena dia selalu ingin dekat dengan Hyunmi, melihat Hyunmi marah itu membuatnya senang, menurutnya muka marah Hyunmi itu sangat lucu.

"Hyunmi… kau tau aku menyukaimu, tapi aku selalu seperti orang bodoh di dekatmu! Tidak bisa kah kau mengerti Hyunmi ya!" Donghae berbicara sendiri di taman itu.

Disaat malam hari, Hyunmi dikamarnya berniat untuk belajar, tapi tiba- tiba ada sms di HPnya

**From: Donghae**

**Hyunmi, aku ingin bertemu denganmu! SEKARANG!**

"Aishh! Orang ini, apa sih maunya, sudah meminta bertemu, terus memaksa lagi!" kesal Hyunmi

**To: Donghae**

**Kau mau apa lagi oeh? Mau mencari masalah denganku! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mu!**

**From: Donghae**

**Bukan begitu, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu! Ku mohon datanglah ke taman kota.**

Sebenarnya dalam hati Hyunmi dia senang, karena baru kali ini dia di ajak bertemu oleh Donghae. Dia juga sebenarnya menyukai Donghae, tapi Donghae selalu menjahilinya dan itu membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Dia berharap agar seandainya Donghae bisa sedikit bersikap manis padanya.

**To: Donghae**

**Aish! Baiklah! Tunggu aku..**

Hyunmi segera bergegas pergi ke taman kota menggunakan taxi. Setelah sampai di seberang taman, Hyunmi segera turun dari taxi dan menyebrang ke taman kota tapi tiba- tiba sebuah mobil mengarah ke arah Hyunmi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Donghae melihat Hyunmi dalam bahaya dan segera menolongnya dan . . . . . ..

Brakk…

Mobil box itu menabrak Donghae, Hyunmi pun tersungkur ke pinggir jalan karena di dorong oleh Donghae.

"DONGHAEEEEEEE" teriak Hyunmi. Dia segera menghampiri Donghae yang berlumuran darah.

"Donghae… kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau menolongku eoh? Kau selalu saja bertindak bodoh Donghae!" Hyunmi menangis di samping Donghae

"Hyunmi… maafkan aku, aku memang selalu bersikap bodoh jika ada di dekatmu, tapi aku menjadi lelaki yang lebih bodoh jika tidak menyelamatkanmu tadi.." Jawab Dongahe terbata-bata karena dia sudah sekarat sekarang.

"Tapi…." Hyunmi ingin berbicara tapi, Donghae langsung memotong omongan Hyunmi.

"Hyunmi, maafkan aku, karena selalu berbuat jahat padamu. Itu karena aku ingin selalu melihat wajah marahmu, itu sangat lucu buatku, sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu Hyunmi. Tapi, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkannya, maka malam ini sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkannya, awalnya aku takut kau tidak mau datang tapi kau tau aku sangat senang kau bisa datang. Dan aku juga sangat senang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku rela jika harus menyerahkan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Berbahagialah Hyunmi. Dan ini bacalah surat ini saat aku sudah di makamkan (memberikan surat). Aku sangat mencintamu. Ah. Tidak tapi sangat sangat mencintaimu!" Akhirnya Donghae mengembuskan nafas terkahirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Donghae." Hyunmi hanya bisa menangis meratapi kepergian Donghae. Seandainya dia mengerti bahwa Donghae sebenarnya mencintai dia, dia tidak akan berbalik menjahili Donghae saat itu.

Hari ini, hari pemakaman Donghae. Setelah semua orang pulang. Hyunmi masih ada di makam Donghae, dia masih merasa bersalah dengan Donghae.

"Donghae ya! Terimakasih atas semuanya. Memang kau tidak ada di sampinngku, tapi kau akan selalu ada disini, dihatiku. Saranghae Donghae"

Setelah pulang dari pemakaman Hyunmi memutuskan untuk ke taman. Setelah sampai di taman dia membuka surat yang diberikan Donghae.

Isi surat:

_Untuk Hyunmi…_

_Annyeong Hyunmi! Kau mungkin masih membenciku sekarang. Kau selalu menganggapku lelaki bodoh. Yah, memang aku bodoh, aku selalu bodoh setiap kali ada di dekatmu. Kau selalu bisa membuat jantungku melompat-lompat ingin keluar dari tempatnya._

_Maaf kalau aku selalu mengganggumu, menjahilimu dan membuatmu marah. Itu semua karena aku ingin selalu ada di dekatmu. Kau tau, muka marahmu sangat lucu. Itu membuatku tertawa jika mengingatnya._

_Maaf jika aku tidak bisa berada di dekatmu, tapi aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Di tempat yang paling aman yang paling dalam agar tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya._

_Aku harap kau selalu bahagia. Dan berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah ada tetes air matamu, karena aku tidak akan bisa menghapusnya. Selalulah tersenyum Hyunmi, senyummu selalu membuat semua orang bahagia, kau bisa berjajnji padaku kan? Aku harap kau bisa. Aku mencintaimu.._

_Prince Donghae_

_"Terimakasih Donghae. Aku akan membiarkanmu ada di hatiku, dan seperti katamu di tempat yang paling dalam. Tersenyum? Baiklah, aku akan selalu tersenyum UNTUKMU DONGHAEKU"_

_._

_._

TAMAT

.

Terima kasih sudah baca. Aku minta maaf banget atas segala keburukan fict ini. Ini fanfict pertamaku, kuharap kalian suka. Review?


End file.
